imdbrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Texas Chainsaw Massacre: Reunion
A continuation of the 2003 Texas Chainsaw Massacre remake, centering around Erin Hardesty and a new set of road-tripping teenagers Plot A group of six friends are taking a road trip across the state of Texas. They’ve already made a few stops and are almost home, the end of their trip. They stop at a local gas station for some food and a re-fuel before they make the final trip home. But upon returning to the car, they find it sabotaged and un-usable. The police bring nothing but more trouble and soon enough, the friends find themselves at the mercy of a psycho cannibalistic family living in the middle of no where. They must endure a night of torture, pain, deception and lies if they want to survive. Who can live through the next Texas chainsaw massacre? Characters 1. Jesse Carlson - Older brother to Laurie and boyfriend to Pam. He is a very courageous man and would do anything for his friends. He is sometimes considered the leader of the group, seeing as how he's protective and usually makes the more important decesions that come up. 2. Laurie Carlson - Younger brother to Jesse and love intrest to Clyde. She is a very pretty, outgoing and fun girl. She is very booksmart and was always good at school. She has a similar headstrong, brave persona like her brother and would do the best she could to keep her friends out of harm's way. 3. Elias Frost - A goofy and awkward yet humourous young man. He enjoys reading in his spare time and can almost always be found with his nose buried into a book. Elias always sports a cowboy hat upon his head and likes to think of himself as a good friend. Crushing on Laurie. 4. Mallory Christensen - An extremely naive girl. She is nothing more than a little kid at heart. She doesn't know much about the world outside her home and her comments usually lack common sense but are filled with humour, even if unintentionally. She lacks the knowledge you would think most 20 year olds would have. 5. Clyde Kaelin - Could have been considered the bad boy back in high school. He has a cool, smooth attitude and is quite the charmer. On top of all that, he is friendly and not like most of your "classic" bad boys. He sometimes goes out of his way to get things done for himself and others. Love intrest to Laurie. 6. Pamela Sue Mitchell - Her friends call her Pam. Pam is quite the frisky girl, always in the mood to engage in something sexual. Her and Jesse have been dating for about five months and while Pam has calmed her sex drive slightly, she still loves messing around with Jesse. Pam was probably one of those hot, wanted, envied girls back in her high school days 7. Thomas Hewitt (Leatherface) - A stone cold killer. He's been raised by the Hewitt family since birth and morphed into the ideal killer by his twisted and cannibalistic family members. Tommy, as they call him, was born with deformities so he skins his victims and crafts masks out of their faces. 8. Luda Mae Hewitt - Possibly the aunt of the inbred Hewitt family. She usually has a scowl plastered on her face with her wispy grey hair floating in her face and a cigarette pressed inbetween her lips. She runs the gas station a few miles from the house which serves as a literal toursit trap for passing travelers. 9. Uncle Monty Hewitt - Luda Mae's husband and the uncle of the family. He's immoblized and stuck in a wheelchair after an incident with Leatherface a few years back. He always seems to be in a grouchy mood and rolls around the house in his wheelchair making obnoxious or random comments 10. Rand Hoyt - Brother to Sherrif Hoyt. After Erin killed his brother, he returned to his extened family in Texas to replace Sherrif Hoyt as the take charge man. He helps bring in Leatherface's victims no matter how rude, rough or arrogant he has to get. It's in is nature anyway, just like his older brother. 11. Sherrif Tanner - Not much is known about Tanner's past. He came on to the scene sometime after Erin's death and before the new group of kids arrive during an encounter with the Hewitt family. He poses as town sherrif to help Rand in luring people back to the house and ultimaelty to their deaths. Some speculate he and friends were kidnapped by the Hewiit family and he was spared and kept alive in turn for his assistance. Synopsis Details coming soon Body Count Coming soon